The present invention relates to a method for generating camerawork information, an apparatus for generating camerawork information, and a non-transitory computer readable medium. Conventionally, for the purpose of explaining a designed space, video images that show a three-dimensional model of a space for explaining the space by using computer graphics have been generated, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-350461 discloses displaying the three-dimensional model of an interior and exterior appearance of a house to be built.
It should be noted that conventional video images for explaining a space were generated by reproducing a point of view of a person who moved in the space. For example, a conventional video image for explaining the space was generated in a situation where the direction of a camera or a camera object was an arbitrary moving direction. A video image generated by such a method has a continuous first-person point of view that ends up with a dull video image configuration. Accordingly, the video image generated by this method lacks comprehensibility due to the difficulty of conveying points that a designer of a space considers to be important and the concept that a designer of the video image of the space wishes to convey to a viewer. Further, since the video image generated by the method tends to have a monotonous rhythm and the viewer gets bored with the video image contents, it becomes difficult for the viewer to have emotional involvement in the video image. On the other hand, it can be considered to change the point of view of the video image at random by randomly changing image-capturing patterns such that the viewer is less likely to get bored and more likely to have emotional involvement in the video image contents. However, even when the point of view of the video image is changed at random, there still is a problem that the video image generated by this method does not fully explain the space to the viewer and lacks comprehensibility.